Sonhos e realidade
by Eiri Dahmer
Summary: Hyoga se perde em devaneios...seus sonhor poderam se realizar? Yaoi Hyoga X Shun


Sonhos e realidade

Fanfic de Eiri Yuki

Ele desviou os olhos das esmeraldas de Shun que o fitavam com tanta insistência e solidariedade, ele mais uma vez especulada sobre o motivo da tristeza de Hyoga nesses últimos meses,finalmente havia conseguido encontrar o loiro sozinho.

-Vamos Hyoga, conte para mim o que lhe atormenta, gostaria de ajuda-lo pelo menos uma única vez, são sempre vocês que me ajudam, salvam minha vida, sou sempre o elo fraco, nunca ajudo os outros, vocês matam meus inimigos, vencem minhas batalhas, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu e você também, deixe-me ajuda-lo desta vez. -diz Andrômeda em um tom triste e ressentido. Hyoga vira-se para ele e coloca a mão alva no delicado rosto do amigo.

-Você não deve dizer isso nunca, você é um cavaleiro muito forte, e também é muito especial para mim... digo, para nós.

Shun cora e baixa a cabeça fazendo com que suas longas mechas cubram suas belas feições.

-Obrigado, Hyoga... mas não se esquive da minha pergunta, conte-me porque está tão triste? O que tem lhe atormentado, meu amigo? -Shun olha demoradamente para os olhos azuis que o fitam perturbados e para a mão quente que ainda esta em seu rosto e diz. -Hyoga deve combater esse sentimento e não o aprisionar dentro de você isso só te deixará mais triste! Quem está te causando tanta magoa... quem é?

O Cisne cora um pouco e vê que é chegado o momento e ele se aproxima do rosto surpreso de Shun e encosta seus lábios aos dele ouvindo as batidas de seu coração que vão se acelerando e se tornando tão altas e insistentes que o despertam.

Era verdade então, agora fazia sentido, tudo o que sentia e nunca havia admitido, tudo o que seu corpo sentia quando estava próximo ao dele, seus sorrisos, e quando o cumprimentava com amigáveis apertos de mão ou abraços, a sensação que nunca tinha aceitado agora era mais que clara, e era verdade, que estranho sentimento de reconhecimento, quando fechava os olhos ainda conseguia sentir os lábios macios junto aos seus e a voz doce lhe dizendo:

-Hyoga, meu amigo... -e as batidas ritmadas novamente. -Hyoga, abra a porta!- agora mais altas e descompassadas e ele diz:

-Acalme-se coração.

-Que? Você está bem, Hyoga?

Ele acorda do devaneio, não, as batidas são na porta.

-Shun é você? -diz Hyoga abrindo a porta e deixando o amigo entrar. Voltando a realidade deixando seus absurdos devaneios de lado, vê Shun, mais belo que em seus sonhos, com os cabelos macios e úmidos, e um cheiro suave de lavanda, sua pele pálida e sedosa a luz das velas do corredor, vestindo a velha e costumeira calça branca, estreita nos tornozelos, os pés descalços sobre o chão gélido, e os suspensórios mal arrumados, o direito caindo abaixo do ombro coberto pela camiseta verde e simples sem estampa, todo seu corpo e seu cosmo emanavam aquela delicadeza e ingenuidade as vezes até infantil que o caracterizava.

-Shun, o que faz aqui?

-Como, o que faço? Vim ver porque seu cosmo está tão triste...podia sentir seu senti-lo do meu quarto.- fala entrando e sentando na beirada da cama, apontando para o seu lado, como que pedindo para que o outro se sentasse também.

Ele estava realmente triste mas era orgulhoso demais para demonstrar sua tristeza ou principalmente confessar o motivo.

-Estou bem, Shun, não precisa se preocupar tanto...

Shun suspirou, como que cansado da encenação, e olhou fixamente nos olhos claros de Cisne, fazendo-o estremecer. -Já estou cansado desse seu fingimento Hyoga, não sei como os outros não repararam ainda, mas pra mim é mais que claro que algo ou alguém está te fazendo sofrer e eu quero saber o que é.

Hyoga surpreso sentia o _deja-vú_ da cena e lamentava apenas não ter sonhado com o fim.Ele olha para Andrômeda e toma a decisão esperando a decisiva resposta.

-Shun, eu gosto muito de você, -ele baixa os olhos, -e você é mais do que um amigo para mim, e agora você pode ir embora mas eu já não podia mas guardar isso dentro de mim.- ele fala desiludido.

Após alguns segundos ele levanta os olhos para ver a reação de Shun e ao encontrar seu olhar vê uma pequena lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto e um sorriso radiante formado nos finos lábios rosados. -Eu também gosto muito de você, Hyoga. -E aproximando-se ligeiro beija-lhe os lábios suavemente, este retribuí o beijo invadindo-lhe a boca pequena em uma exploração, e sentindo Shun fazer o mesmo, numa descoberta prazerosa, sente Andrômeda virando ligeiramente a cabeça e aprofundando o beijo que se tornava mais caloroso e ardente, as mãos finas e longas deslizando por seu corpo, enquanto soltava os suspensórios de Shun o deitando sobre os lençóis desarrumados parando o beijo apenas para lhe tirar o blusa verde revelando o corpo pouco musculoso, magro e pálido de Shun com que tanto havia sonhado, ele beija a pele macia de seu pescoço descendo seus lábios pelo corpo de Shun que acompanha seus movimentos gemendo baixinho e sentindo um calor estranho se espalhando por seu corpo, enquanto Hyoga contornava com a língua os pouco salientes músculos do peito descendo deixando um rastro de saliva até calça que ele retira sentindo as mãos tímidas percorrendo seu corpo levando com elas sua blusa, sentindo-se beijado acaricia as coxas de Shun que sussurra encostando a boca em seu ouvido e lambendo-lhe o glóbulo,

Eu nunca fiz isso antes,Hyoga.- e ele responde, -Eu também não, vamos descobrir juntos então.- e tira todas as peças de roupas restantes sentido todo seu corpo junto ao de Shun e sentindo suas ereções se tocando e o excitando, Shun se vira dando-lhe as costas com um sorriso convidativo que fez Cisne se aproximar beijando sua nuca, e colocando os dedos próximos aos lábios entreabertos que os sugam e os lambem, os umedecendo com saliva,ele desce a mão o penetrando-lhe com os dedos ouvindo o gemido alto, o massageia ultrapassando cada anel e introduz outro dedo, entre os beijos Shun gemia e suspirava de dor e prazer, até que sem aviso Hyoga retirou os dedos forçando a entrada com seu órgão intumescido,Shun sentindo muita dor morde os lábios e algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua face fazendo com que ele fosse ainda mais devagar vencendo a resistência dos anéis, o penetrando totalmente, geme, se sentindo completamente ligado ao outro, lambe-lhe as lágrimas recebendo um belo sorriso e vendo Shun se mecher o incentivando, dá a primeira estocada, as duas vozes se misturam em gemidos, e outra estocada, aumentando a velocidade, e os corpos se tocam e se separam, e outra estocada,e as mãos de Hyoga desceram até o órgão de Shun o massageando nas mesma velocidade das estocadas, que se mantém em um ritmo acelerado até uma última em que os dois juntos atingem o auge do prazer com um alto e prazeroso ofego, gozando ao mesmo tempo.

Shun vira-se o beijando e aninha-se no corpo do loiro ouvindo:

Eu te amo, Shun.

Eu também te amo, muito. -diz Shun o abraçando.

E com o som dessas palavras Hyoga dorme.

Shun? -ele olha para os lados, o cômodo iluminado pela luz do sol que entra da janela revela o quarto vazio.

Outro sonho?

Hyoga com raiva de si mesmo,se xinga mentalmente,até reparar em um pequeno pedaço de papel arrancado de um de seus cadernos em cima de sua mesa. Ao pegar o papel ele lê:

"Sinto Muito, ter ido antes de você acordar, mas tinha prometido ao Seiya passar no orfanato da fundação, volto logo, nos vemos mais tarde, te amo! Shun."

**Fim.**


End file.
